


Like A Wolf Howl

by HiAjay



Series: Dean is my Brother! [7]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Allison Lives, Alpha Derek Hale, Banshee Lydia Martin, Because I can't deal with their deaths, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Protective Derek, Protective Scott, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Has Nightmares, always a girl!Stiles, female!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Peter was – is a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Still"

“ _Run, pretty Fox, run._ ”

 

Stiles’ eyes snap open and she’s panting heavily, she’s feels the cold sweat work its way down from her forehead. A flash of bright white walls and deep red stains splattered all over them, Stiles pushes her stray strands of hair out of her face, the moon shines on the floor over the body next to her. A small sigh of relief escapes her.

 

“Derek,” Stiles whispers, reaching over and touching Derek’s shoulder, its strange, Stiles in the months since she’s moved in with Derek, he’s never slept with his back to her. And if he did he’d always turn back around after a few minutes. “Derek?” Stiles calls quietly again.

 

“ _Try again, Fox,_ ” The voice is milk heavy and the Lilie is there facing her, Stiles let’s out a scream that’s more fox them human and the next thing she feels is Derek’s arms tightly wrapped around her small frame. He’s hushing her, speaking to her.

 

“Stiles!” Derek growls, “You’re okay,” he says deep and as reassuring as possible. Stiles shakes her head, even if her whole body is already shaking for her. Stiles isn’t safe, no, she doesn’t feel it. Even here with Derek; her nightmares have progressively gotten worse since then. “You’re okay.”

 

It’s a whisper, a small reassurance that she isn’t sleeping, that she’s no longer in her nightmare fighting off an enemy that is no longer alive. But it doesn’t make her feel better. Stiles fights Derek’s grip, setting herself free and marching straight to the large oak wood drawers.

 

“What are you doing?” Derek asks, Stiles hears him shuffling the sheets, probably getting out of bed. Stiles starts pulling close out, her heart is sinking as the smell of Derek’s worry fills the room. Stiles is holding her tears as she fights her urge to turn around and crash herself against Derek.

 

“I’m going to my brother’s house. Then I’m going to my Uncle Bobby’s.” Stiles answers with a shaky voice. She sniffles a few times as she piles some clothes by her feet, she feels Derek closing in on her, so she goes to the walk in closet and reaches for a duffle up on the top shelf. Of course it’s up where she can’t reach it.

 

Stiles pulls on its band but it isn’t budging and she’s getting more and more frustrated, she doesn’t notice Derek until he’s there beside her taking hold of the duffle and pulling down from where it sits on the shelf.

 

“I—Derek I can’t continue to live with those nightmares,” Stiles breaks, a few tears leaving her eyes, “I can’t, so I’m going to find away to shake them or at least dull them. Because I have to get ahead of this, I can’t let it control me and –,” Derek’s in her space, kissing her lips shut and dropping the duffle there at their feet.

 

Stiles feels the warm sense of home, protection and safety flood her as Derek holds her close. When their lips part Stiles can’t end her tears, but she isn’t sad, she doesn’t hurt anymore. She just feels wanted and protected. Derek connects their foreheads and takes a deep breath.

 

“Just come back to me,” Derek whispers.

 

Stiles pulls away from him and meets his eyes, “Mm-hmm,”

 

* * *

 

 

Its three in the morning and Derek is watching Stiles drive away in his Camaro  because he can’t have her feel like there’s no more hope. Derek knows Stiles has lived on the road, lived her life out of a backpack, and if that’s what she needs to push pasted the nightmares, Derek will let her go. It’s been a year and a few months since that day when Stiles was possessed and nearly killed herself _and_ Derek. But every night since then , Stiles has never been the same.

 

Derek’s taught her to drive, taught her to identify scents in emotions and people. Derek’s lived with her for almost two years already and he’s not ready to let her go.

 

“Boss,” Boyd calls from hind him, Derek’s been standing out on the porch since Stiles left, watching the driveway, watching and waiting to see if she’d change her mind and come back. Derek can feel it in his heart that Stiles won’t come back, not until she’s better. But he also feels the regret, the agony, the sorrow of being apart from each other.

 

“I’m fine.” Derek lies, Boyd ignores said lie and sits there on the porch steps by Derek’s feet.

 

“Want to check the perimeter?” Boyd asks, Derek looks out towards the woods, Stiles might take the back roads out of the town.

 

“Yeah.” Derek agrees. Shedding his clothes as he starts running, feeling the burn in his lungs and the pain of his bones cracking and shifting under his skin.

 

Boyd is beside him, shifted with him, shaking out their fur in the crisp morning air they pound their paws in the same direction Stiles is in.

 

It doesn’t take them long, the dust trail and the smell of salty tears is in the air when they actually reach her. Derek tries to keep pace with the side if the car, the driver side, Stiles meets his eyes and she looks sad and scared.

 

Derek gives her a bark, _Faster._ Stiles glances at him, offering him a smirk wiping her eyes and stepping on the gas. Derek catches Boyd running on the other side, Its cold outside, he can see the fog come in huffs from Boyd’s snout.  Derek meets Stiles’ eyes again and he howls.

 

Stiles laughs and howls back, sort of, as best a fox can howl Derek supposes. The forest clearing was coming up quickly, Derek can’t follow her after that, Derek can’t chase the car anymore. Derek shakes himself in his run before he barks at her again, _Faster._ Stiles smiles and nods, Boyd howls warning Derek of the clearing.

 

Stiles gives an echoing fox scream as she breaks the clearing. Derek slides to a rough stop just outside the clearing. The Camaro lost in the dark of the night. Boyd sits beside him and huffs.

 

_She’ll be alright._

_Yeah,_ Derek thinks, _she will be._


	2. And The Thunder Rolls

The pack is outside, barking and hollering at each other as they played in their fur. Derek sits in his study reading and listening to them play outside.

 

Its been a month since Stiles’ left, Derek’s called her every other night, checking in on her and making sure she’s hiding her tracks like he taught her.

 

“ _I’m not stupid, Derek. Plus, I’m a fox, I’m smarter than your average wolf. Well, at least smarter than Jackson and Scott._ ” Stiles told him last night, Derek was humming in agreement as she talked to him, she’d made it past Oregon that night and she’s on her way to Idaho. She says that Bobby would meet her before she leaves Minnesota, and she’s happy for that, even if she can find Bobby place on her own know with her supper sniffer.

 

“Be careful, Stiles.” Derek remembers telling her, remembers feeling a little helpless because he can’t be there to help her. Stiles laughed, and told him she’s always careful. But Derek knows she’s a walking accident, so he tells her again to watch her back.

 

“Hey,” Allison calls, Derek looks up to meet her eyes, she’s smiling something small and sweet at him. They’ve come a long way from being mortal enemies to comfortable friends. After Kate burned Derek’s family alive, and after Allison herself tried to kill both Scott and Derek, she’d come to see that Both Derek and Scott had no intention of killing anyone they didn’t have too.

 

“Scott’s in a fight with Jackson, his hackles are raised and everything,” she tells him, Derek huffs and looks out his window where he see’s both Scott and Jackson standing in a pouncing position.

 

“Their fine,” Derek says uninterested, “Scott will pin Jackson down and Jackson going to whimper like the pup he is.”

 

Allison lets out a startled laugh and her arms crossed across her chest, “Yeah, you’re right.” She nods and leaves the room. Derek looks back out the window and he can see the clouds gathering, and the sun falling, Derek shortly wonders if its grey and cloudy where Stiles is.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles stopped for the night at a small hotel out of Idaho, she dumps her duffle there on the bed and looks out the window. She wonders how long she’ll be able to keep up this whole _I’m-going-to-Bobby’s-to-solve-my-problem._ Stiles isn’t going to Bobby’s, she’s just putting space in-between her and the rest of the pack.

 

Stiles thought it’d help her nightmares, calm them, even if just a little. But it made them worse. It made them more vivid, _real_.

 

Stiles runs her hands down her face and sighs as she sits down on the bed. She stares into the empty, dark room. “What the hell am I doing?” she asks. Deans called her forty times in the last three days, Sam’s called her twice, and now she’s just waiting to see if Castiel would show.

 

Stiles sighs and looks out the window, the clouds have gotten darker and she saw some lightening earlier. A fever runs in her blood as her shift tingles under her skin. Bites back her urge and settles for pulling out one of Derek’s workout shirts to change into. Kicking her shoes off and pulling her socks off, she slips off her pants and the thunder cracks outside her window.

 

Stiles pauses momentarily, staring out the window. She takes a breath and pulls off her shirt and replacing it with Derek’s. She settles into the dingy sheets that smell of gas station detergent and soap, nothing like the smell of spicy whiskey and fire that’s back in Beacon Hills.

 

Stiles sighs and relaxes her body into the mattress.

 

* * *

 

 

“She left here almost a month ago,” Scott says, Dean looks at him like he’s grown an arm out of his neck, so Scott sighs and pinches his nose, its late and Dean shouldn’t even been here. “She told Derek she had to see Bobby.”

 

“Bobby? Why?” Dean asks, his body tense and ridged, Scott’s hardly to never seen Dean alone, and even if he’s already told Scott he was unarmed, he was making Scott antsy.

 

“I don’t know,” Scott answers honestly, “I know she’s been having problems sleeping since that whole sleeping beauty incident.”

 

“She hasn’t been sleeping?” Dean narrows his eyes at Scott, like it was his fault that Stiles was fighting demon, wait—no, Bad Scott.

 

“Look, Dean, Derek and the rest of the pack are out, you’ll have to talk to Derek about it, Stiles kept quiet about it, and the only one I know she’s told was Derek.” Scott keeps from growling at Dean, even if Dean smells of worry, Scott hates that Dean is pointing the blame here.

 

Scott can feel it. Dean nods at him, his face hard and contemplative. “Okay.” Is all he says as he starts off towards his car. Scott sighs and watches until Dean is gone.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Are you scared of me? Why? I spent all that time in her head trying to get to know and you’re scared of me?_ ” Lilie smiles, Stiles growls, her eyes flashing a fiery orange as she watches the dark room around her.

 

“ _Oh poor foxy, she’s scared of the mean ol’ were-cow,_ ” Lilie taunts, Stiles tries to narrow her senses down, tries to pin point Lilie. Of course it’s useless when Stiles feels Lilie push her off her feet. Stiles hits the ground with a loud thud, “ _C’mon, fight me!_ ”

 

* * *

 

Castiel sees only while she’s asleep, because if she knew he was here watching over her, she’d surely yell at him. Dean had asked him a few days ago to look for her, and it wasn’t hard, Stiles was relatively easy to locate.

 

But Castiel doesn’t know how to tell Dean that she looks sick when she’s sleeping. Castiel notices a large scar coming down over her shoulder when the lightening lights the dark room. Something tight closes in on his heart and Castiel see Stiles startle awake and meets his eyes when the lightning flashes again. But he’s gone before she can call him out.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles wakes up violently as the thunder rolls over her, lighting lights her room and for a moment she thinks she sees Castiel, but when it strikes again the room is empty like it was when she went to sleep.

 

Stiles closes her eyes and sighs, “I’m going crazy,” she whispers to the room. She curls her knees to her chest and looks out her window. Rain started to fall, it was heavy and the smell was thick of wet dirty and cut grass.

 

Stiles’ phone begins to ring beside her, she looks down to see Derek’s grumpy face, a part of her wants to reach out and answer, but the other wants her to ignore it, _you’re supposed to be asleep anyway,_ Stiles hears Lilie whisper. Stiles growls and pushes off her bed.

 

She goes to the bathroom and instead of going back to bed when she’s finished, she begins her workout.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Hey, its Stiles, of course you know that, you’re calling me. Anyway, leave me a message because otherwise I won’t call back. Okay, Later!_ ”


	3. Human Beings

Derek wakes up in the middle of the night to a shark pain on his ribs. Derek’s hand immediately goes to check the long since healed wound there just under his breast. When Derek checks and checks again he finds no blood, no tearing, nothing. Derek rest his back against the head board of his bed and sighs.

 

Not being able to remember the dream he was having, Derek runs his fingers through his hair with a frustrated groan. “Stiles,” he whispers, he knows it has something to do with her. Derek didn’t have the heart to tell her that he was thee with her through all of the nightmares. Still is.

 

It was almost like Derek was sitting in a front row seat watching Stiles fight a bloody battle with an unseen enemy. Derek gets up and goes for his shirt there on the arm chair by the window. He heads down stairs and Scott is sitting there watching tv. Derek didn’t check the time, but time seemed so irrelevant when work was never done.

 

Scott turns from his seat on the couch and watches Derek, gives him a small nod then goes back to watching whatever is on tv.

 

Derek heads into the kitchen for a bottled water and as he takes it and presses it to his lips he can see it. Stiles is by a stream surrounded by endless woods. She’s crouched down and cupping water in her hands, drinking some them splashing the rest on her face.

 

Derek doesn’t move, doesn’t say a word, Then Stiles looks up left and right and Derek knows, knows that she’s not alone. Derek suddenly feels like he’s being watched. He watches Stiles stand up cautiously, watches her body become the agile weapon it is. But then . . She’s gone.

 

Derek can’t see her anymore and it bothers him. It makes him angry, because she wouldn’t be there if – “Stop, Derek. I can almost smell the burning of you seething from here.” Scott calls, he’s up and off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

 

The meet each other’s eyes and Scott’s widened and he settled into a bar chair and looked for answers. “She’s in trouble.” Is all Derek says, and Scott looks concerned, but then, then there’s a strange knowing look in Scott’s eyes as they relax.

 

“She’ll be okay.” Scott answers, “She’s always okay.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles is driving in and out of Wyoming, because the last time she was here, she killed off three vampires and exorcised six demons, she does not want to be here.

Dean was gone, and Sam, Sam was off the grid. They left Stiles to herself and it was the first time since god knows when that they left her like that. Stiles remembers being hungry for a long time, remembers feeling stuck and totally alone.

 

Of course in the worse of it all that’s when she prayed to Castiel, Stiles remembers the look on the Angel’s face. Well, okay it was still stone hard, but there was a light in his eyes and what he said to her, she’ll never forget.

 

_“You prayed to me, Stiles.”_

 

HE couldn’t believe it, just like she couldn’t. But he helped her, he accompanied her as much as he could until Sam found them and then they got Dean back.

 

And lord help her, Stiles was again lost, alone, and needing someone’s help. Stiles parked the Camaro just outside of Wyoming and she rested her head against the steering wheel. “I need your help Cas, I really need your help.” It was almost a whimper is Stiles let herself believe it. When she looked up there was no Castiel, just her.

 

Stiles went to start up the Camaro when someone tapped her window, Stiles freezes. The smell of blood, of human blood seeped through her shut window. She looked up and meet the eyes of an older gentlemen. He looked familiar, but Stiles couldn’t get over the rotting smell of human blood.

 

“I could use a little help,” The man said, Stiles stares at him for a moment, there was no doubt that he was good looking, with salt and pepper beard tan-ish skin, he looked well built, looked healthy. His eyes watched her, like she watched him. Stiles slowly went to check for her blade there beside her when she smiled at the man.

 

She opened her door and saw him step off to the side, watching her with the most amused grin she’s ever seen. She places her blade holster and all on her belt and discreetly pulls up her jeans, acting like they’d been slipping as she came out.

 

“What’s the problem?” Stiles asks with a sour sweet smile, the man watched her a little more amused now then he has when she was in the car. Stiles leans on her car door and waits for a response.

 

“Well I was wondering when you was going to stop and say hi,” The man sighs all too happy with himself and Stiles is more than a little confused.

 

“What? What are you-,”

 

“C’mon girl, you can’t tell me you don’t remember me?” The man looks almost offended that Stiles doesn’t remember him, “Stiles, you used to have such a good memory, what happened?” The man chuckles and Stiles can’t ignore the smell and she can’t see past it.

 

“You reek and I don’t know who you are.” Stiles goes to grab the handle of her blade and the man holds his hands up asking her to wait.

 

“You’re telling me you don’t remember your ol’ uncle Benny?” he smiles, Stiles eyes widen and the face finally seems familiar, She sighs in relief and let’s go of the blade.

 

“Man, I could have killed you! Don’t you play with me like that! What the hell is wrong with you?” She laughs and Benny opens his arms for a hug and Stiles happily goes to him.

 

“You’ve grown, Stiles.” He says, and Stiles feels a flush on her cheeks.

 

“Well, the last time I saw you I was fourteen, Benny,” she answers sheepishly, and it’s true, Benny disappear shortly after her fourteenth birthday, Dean always told her it was because Benny wasn’t like them, that Benny needed to hide. Stiles loved Benny, loved being around him and listening to him talk. There were times when Benny was okay enough to take Stiles to an ice cream shop and sit out there with her and just talk.

 

Of course, now Stiles is far different, she’s filled out, and she’s gotten maybe a little taller, standing at a height of 5’2. She’s well Benny hasn’t seen her since before puberty.

 

“I can see that,” Benny seems to take a whiff of her and he looks at her slightly confused. “Mind explaining why you smell like dog, child?”

 

Stiles goes to answer when she hears a distinct flap of wings. Stiles looks away from Benny and beside him Stands Castiel, “Hello again, Benny.” He says, he meets Stiles’ eye and smiles at her, “Stiles.” Stiles doesn’t know if she’s happy or angry to see Castiel, but Benny’s here and Benny always makes Stiles feel better.

 

* * *

 

Dean is sitting on the couch, seething. “Stop it Dean, I can smell the burning of your brain cells from over here,” Sam says, Dean doesn’t think it’s funny, but he hears Sam chuckle, walking back into the room Sam meets his eye. “If you hate this so much why don’t you just talk to Derek?”

 

Dean sits up right and stares at Sam, “Talk to that mutt, really Sam?” Dean huffs and crosses his arms and leans back in his couch and begins to feel like Sam might be right. Dean hates it when Sam is right, especially when he’s right about things like this.

 

“Fine, fine,” Dean grunts and stands up, “Well talk to the Mutt.” Sam looks amused with himself and Dean smacks his feet off the arm of the chair just to piss him off. But it doesn’t seem to work. Dean shakes his head and heads out waiting for Sam.

 

* * *

 

“What?” Derek growls from the porch, Scoot, Boyd and Erica are in their fur standing just off the porch to greet the Winchester’s. The older one doesn’t look pleased at all, while the taller on is there looking smug. Derek doesn’t particularly have a problem with the Winchester’s, he has more of a problem with Dean Winchester.

 

Dean was the one that wanted to wipe out his pack, Dean was the one that tried to take Stiles from him. Sam, Sam was more of a help then trouble, and Derek didn’t see a reason to continue to hate them. This display of power seemed to piss Dean off, and his Beta’s seemed to enjoy that. Who was Derek to take away his Beta’s source of entertainment?

 

“We need to talk about Stiles,” Sam said, they didn’t move and Dean was simply seething in place. Erica was sitting right in front of him while Scott and Dean were standing calmly watching Sam, almost curious.

 

Derek steps off the porch, walking his way down the steps and touching Boyd’s scruff, Boyd sat there beside him.

 

“Now you want to listen, you bastard,” Dean grumbles and Scott growls, does a small show of his teeth and Erica scoots closer, just to watch Dean look more and more uncomfortable.

 

“Have you talked to her recently?” Sam says, ignoring Dean and Scott. Sam’s making eye contact and standing his ground and Derek feels a little amused. But he keeps his stern look and shakes his head.

 

“I haven’t. Scott,” Derek looks at the Beta, Scott lets out a sneeze, shaking his head. “None of us have.” Derek answers, Sam nods a small concern floods his expression and then Dean’s gripping his fists.

 

“And you love her? You don’t even know where she is. What kind of love is that?” Dean is visibly upset, Derek meets his eyes and growls, Erica stands and pushes against Dean, Dean becomes stiff and Erica seems to have some fun pushing her large body around Dean. See, The wolves aren’t your average day sized wolves. No, Erica stands at Sam’s torso. Boyd and Scott stand at Derek’s Torso. Derek is maybe a few inches shorter then Sam, and Dean is shorter then both of them.

 

Derek’s wolf stands at Sam’s chest, they aren’t small wolves, no, power flows through them and they _know_ how big they are. Derek meets Erica’s eyes and flashes his at her, She huffs and pulls off of Dean. “I love her, I don’t control her. Where she goes or what she does.” Derek says in a rumble, His beta’s stand there beside him guarding.

 

“She’ll return when she’s ready.” He says, “I’ll be sure to send Erica with the new of Stiles’ return.” Derek nods at Sam and Sam nods back. Derek pets Boyd’s head and heads back inside, the wolves make their way inside one by one, then the door shutting on the outside world.

 

“Scott,” Derek calls, Scott trots over on heavy paws, Derek watches as the Winchester’s make their way back out of the woods, “It’s time to hunt.” Scott whines and lowers his head to nudge Derek’s thigh. Derek sighs and pets Scott’s head. They have to find Stiles.

 

Erica lets out a small howl, like a calling for attention, and Derek turns to meet her golden eyes, “Don’t leave California, We have neighboring packs that’ll help us.” Derek pets their necks then heads up stairs, he needs to think for awhile, maybe he needs more sleep. Yeah, he needs more sleep.


End file.
